Never Let You Go
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: I know..I know.. It's a failed one..  Yet I LOVE this song..  So please review this, will you? *blinks*


**A/N:** _Konnichiwa, minna_~*bows* Alyss TDoV is back! *waves*

I'm so sorry for the long hiatus..There are many factors that made me hiatus. First of all, I became stuck and didn't have any inspiration to make any new fic; second, well, I was having my finals and I just passed it November 29th ago.

And now, that I'm already gained back my 'freedom', I'll present some fis for you guys, my lovely readers..

It's been a long time since I made any fictions, so please forgive me if the fic is SUCK *sobs*, and also, I have to warn you this: this has nothing to do with the anime or the manga. Well, I only peeked a little at the ball scene. But really, it doesn't have any relation with the story.

Okay, so this is a one-shot-song-fic again, the song is from Justin Bieber―an old one, but I just got the inspiration when I listened to it now, so I guess it doesn't matter, right? #slapped

And this song reminds me to YuMe so I made this for YuMe lovers~ *glomps*

Oh, and this fic is using Kaname's POV.. I have to tell you first so that you guys won't get confused and I don't have to write it again later *laughes* #slapped!

Saa, hajimaru yo, minna-san~! b(~)d

I hope you like it..*bows*

**Warning(s): **Spoiler(s), OOC, OOT, AU crack, etc.

**Disclaimer(s): **I do not―and will never―own Vampire Knight. It only belongs to our great _mangaka_, _Hino-sensei_. I only hope, someday she will give me Kaname #slapped! \(w)/

And also, I never own any of Justine Bieber's songs, okay?

__**Never Let You Go**__

**2011****Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Vampire Knight©Hino Matsuri**

**Never Let You Go©Justin Bieber**

_They say that hate has been sent  
>So let loose the talk of love<br>Before they outlaw the kiss  
>Baby, give me one last hug<em>

I stared at the newspaper. The news is always made me bored. Wars between the purebloods are enough for us, but now the humans seem to begin their own war. With their short lifetime, what would they expect from it? Why should they make it complicated if they could solve it simply? And now, I have to go to The Council again, leaving my beautiful angel here all alone with Aidou―my trustiest manservant among the Level-B-Vampires. I hate to do this.

_There's a dream  
>That I've been chasing<br>Want so badly for it to be reality  
>And when you hold my hand<br>Then I understand  
>That it's meant to be<em>

_Cuz baby when you're with me_

I stood up and neat my coat once more before left the mansion when I felt her sweet presence. Her soft fragrance suddenly roamed over the room and made me calm somehow. A few seconds later, I could hear her sweet voice echoed through the ceiling.

"Oniisama!"

I turned around to see my princess ran all the way through the downstairs. I stood there still, waited for her to come toward me. When she landed on the ground, she came as fast as she could toward me and hugged me tightly. For a second, I was shocked. My heart seemed to be stopped and my blood seemed to be dried at once. But then, my blood seemed to be in rushed all over my body. I felt warmer than before. I smiled and rubbed her back softly. Then I heard her mumbled behind my coat.

"_Oniisama_, could you stay with me here? Just for today, please?"

Her beautiful brunette hair that cascade her back seemed to be silk for me―soft, tender, and beautiful. She stared at me and I could see her beautiful crimson eyes. I also could see the blushes that roamed all over her face. Oh, how I wanted to stay with her here all day long and ignored those annoying councils. But I can't do that since this is also for her sake too.

"I wanted it too, Yuuki." I stroke her cheek tenderly. "But I can't, The Council are waiting for me today." I smiled weakly, I felt awful to make her stared at me with such sad face. I did think that I'm the worst guy in this world that I'd succeed make her got upset. "But I promise to come home early tonight."

She loosened her hug from my body and stared at me hopefully. "You promise?"

"I promise." I said as I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Now, I must go. Take care while I'm not here, okay?"

"Okay." She just nodded slowly once. I bet her face was dark-red that time.

I got in the limousine that has been parked in front of the mansion. She waved as she stared at the car getting far from the mansion and finally missing behind the foggy road.

Inside the car, I threw my glances around the road that passed the buildings with high-speed. Truly, I got bored with these daily activities. If it wasn't because for her, I won't meet those councils and Kaien―the new vampire hunter association's president.

I turned on the radio, to get out my boredom. And that's when I heard a strange song―humans called it as pop song. The song was sung by a new human idol named Justin Beiber. I don't really know about human's idol these days, they always changed all the time and I don't really care about it, though.

_It's like an angel came by, and _

_Took me to heaven_

_Cuz when i stare in your eyes,  
>It couldn't be better<br>_  
><em>Let the music blast<br>We gon' do our dance  
>Bring the doubters on<br>They don't matter at all  
>Cuz this life's too long<br>And this love's too strong  
>So baby know for sure<br>that,I'll never let you go_

_I got my favorite girl  
>Not feelin' no pain, no fear<em>

_don't have a care in the World  
>Why would I, when you are here<br>_

Ah…my mind suddenly flies away and she fulfilled it. My angel, my beautiful princess, the one I wanted so much in my lifetime, the one I always loved to see in the morning, the one I always wanted to be mine and only, and the one I always wanted to own me. She's my world, my heaven. When she cries, it would be punishment for me, like being stabbed over and over in the same place. Her happiness are my happiness, that's why I never mind to get along with those annoying vampires, it's all for her sake, her happiness, her bright future.

"Kaname-_sama._." the driver's voice made me come back to the reality.

"Yes?"

"We've been arrived."

"Ah, I see." I opened the door and got out from the limousine. There, I could see Kaien and Toga Yagari―the vampire hunter's guys. And the council members. All of them bowed to me when they saw me.

"Welcome, Kaname-_kun_." Kaien ― Yuuki's foster father―greeted me first cheerfully, like he's been used to in the old days at the academy. "We've been waiting for you."

"Welcome, Kaname-_sama_." The Council Member greeted me as they bowed.

"Ah..Let's begin the meeting." I came inside the building. Followed by the others.

I looked at Kain, who had guarded her room for almost 3 hours. Ruka was inside with her, I ordered her to make over her so that she would dazzled her adoptive father later. Kain bowed at me slightly when he realized my existence there.

"Kaname-_sama._."

"Has she done there?"

"It seems Ruka has made over her now." He answered.

"Good."

I opened the door and found her there with creamy dress. Pearl neklace and peach hairband. She stared at me with shocked in her eyes. I smiled at her lightly and ame toward her. How I love to hug her at the moment and ran over her to the mansion.

"O-Oniisama!"

"Yuuki, how many time do I have to tell you.." I came loser as she stood up from her seat. "..that you have to call me just 'Kaname' even only for tonight?" I played with her long dark-brown and kissed it to feel her sweet fragrance.

"O-okay, Ka-name.." she leaned down, letting her hair overed her face.

I chuckled. "Good, now we have to meet the others in the ballroom. Kaien is waiting for you too."

"Headmaster?" she widened her auburn iris which made her so beautiful in my eyes. I nodded slightly.

_There's a moment I've been chasin  
>And I finally caught it out on This floor<br>Baby, theres no hesitation,  
>No reservation by taking a chance <em>

_And more, oh,noo, because_

The ball had begun an hour ago. This event was created for the sake of vampire hunter an vampire beings' sake. Both Kaien and I hope that we could be in the same track and in unison. So there'll be no more war between us. And also, this event was Yuuki's first time introduced as Kuran and my fiancé. When we entered the room, people keep staring at us. Somehow, I felt that she was nervous. But she kept her eyes the same. Cold and blank―what pureblood lady should be in the party or event.

_It's like an angel came by, and _

_Took me to heaven_

_Cuz when i stare in your eyes,  
>It couldn't be better<br>_  
><em>Let the music blast<br>We gon' do our dance  
>Bring the doubters on<br>They don't matter at all  
>Cuz this life's too long<br>And this love's too strong  
>So baby know for sure<br>that,I'll never let you go_

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we gathered here. To know our allies better than before, to realized that we, vampire beings and vampire hunters, aren't like oil and water. And today, we also introduce our new Queen, Kuran Yuuki-sama." The host introduced Yuuki when we got on the floor. The light shot us both as the vampires bowed to us.

"I am pleased to know you all." Yuuki tried to be firm and stern enough to keep her image as well-pureblood-lady. Just like what Ruka's taught her days ago. But still, I could feel her voice trembling and weak.

_So take my hand, let's just dance  
>Watch my feet, follow me<br>Don't be scared, girl I'm here  
>If you didn't know,<br>This is love, ohhhh_

"Please, continue having fun here. I'm sorry for disturbing your party." I helped her to re-establish the situation and calmed her down. To tell her that she's not alone, that I'm here beside her.

After I finished my words, the orchestra played the third song that night. I offered my hand to her. She took it and smiled warmly to me. And that time, she really did melt my heart. She looks very beautiful and it really made me want to lock her up in a tower where there'll be no one could ever find her there.

_So don't fear, don't you worry about a thing  
>I am here, right here, i'll never let you go<br>Don't shed a tear whenever you need me  
>I'll be here , i'll never let you go<br>_

"You look beautiful tonight, Yuuki." I whispered as we danced through the room.

"Thank you, Kana-me.." she seemed to be weird when she just called me by name. But I ould see her blushes, that's when I chuckled.

"Ah..It really reminds me with the old days, when we're still in the Cross Academy."

"That time? You mean when we're dancing on the balcony?" she asked. "AH..I'm ashamed if I recall it. My waltz was very bad that time.."

"You danced beautifully, back then." I chuckled. "And you also a good and fast learner."

We danced and now, it's time to change the partner. Kaien came and offered his hand to her as he smiled with flush on his cheeks. I gave her hand on his palm carefully and smiled at her.

"My..my..Yuuki you look so cute tonight~" his voice became different with the one he used to the others. "Do you want to dance with your father tonight?"

"Headmaster.." her voice was cut with his teary-puppy-eyes.

"It's _otou-san_..not headmaster.."

"_Otou-san_, it's been a long time, _ne_?" she smiled. "Come, we must hurry before the orchestra play the song."

I recognized that Kaien smiled lightly at me. A smile that all father would give to their son. A proud smile. I only nodded slightly to him before he turned around to face Yuuki and began dancing with her.

So far, I knew that Kiryuu Zero was watching over us with his gang. To be truthfully, I wanted to tore him apart into pieces after what has he done to her. Drank her blood greedily almost every night, and became drunk of it. But to think that he was the one who also precious to my precious angel, I just can't do it. No matter how many times he broke her hearts and made her cried, she still thought of him as he was one of our families. And every time he made her cry my hatred toward him became more and more, but I couldn't do a thing to make him realized how ungrateful he was back then.

All that I could do now is make sure that she is save from any harm that could broke her fragile heart and never let her go. Because she is my light, my world, my princess, my everything. And I swear I would never let her go from me.

"I'll never let you go."

**Fin**

**A/N:** Well, that's kind of strange fic to me..Hahaha #slapped

Ah.. However, no matter how weird is this I hope all of you could enjoy the story (-)

Last,

Review please? *puppy eyes*

(w|)d

Bests Regards,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
